Black Dada (rapper)
, 9''' 9 Biography '''Davidson Pierre (born 1980), better known by his stage name, Black Dada, is an Haitian-American Urban R&B Singer. He is currently signed to strictly business records Universal Republic. His stage name is derived from his nick name his mom gave him DaDa, which is the doubling of the first two letters in his name and the black comes from him being well... black. Black dada started as an artist under an indie label "House of Sounds" in Broward County, Florida where he resides. The label helped Black's talent flourish, with great production from the Beatnomics consisting of Boom and Remy j, also of Fort Lauderdale, Florida... Black went on to record many street hit singles. He recorded his first mixtape which started giving him a steady buzz in his home town. With his popularity growing many unknown artists started beating down his door to get him on a track with them. Black became known as the 'Hook Man'. The road to success was not easy for Black Dada. Many times he thought of giving up and pursuing something else with his life, but music was his dream and his best friend and current manager Lo Lo realized that and told black "I got you". With access to free beats and studio time from his label and support from family and fans Black quit his 9-5 job in late 2008. He spent his days in and out of the studio crafting his skills trying to get that one hit that would propel his career to the front lines. Finally, one day that chance came. A producer by the name of Amp-Man was in the studio working with another artist and he told Black "I have some beats you might want to listen to". Black agreed and the rest is history. following recording "I'm a Zoe", Black gave the song to one of hottest pirate radio DJs named DJ Fade. DJ Fade set the city on fire with the track. Everyone was listening to the song and wanted to know "Who was Black Dada?" Black Dada has performed the hit tune on BET's 106 & Park twice this year, and hopes to return to premier the videos to his fans. "It was crazy shooting my first major video," he reveals. "Working alongside Gil Green, Rick Ross and Birdman was a great experience and I can't wait for everyone to see them." He is also featured in upcoming issues of Ozone Magazine, Hip Hop Weekly, Scoop, Lumiere and Jamrock magazines, just to name a few. Black Dada has received tremendous exposure nationally with his breakout hit "Imma Zoe," which most recently landed the singer on Billboard's Top 100 R&B/Hip-Hop chart. The remix saw a sizzling collaboration with Rick Ross and Birdman and has propelled the track out of Florida, even garnering airplay on New York's HOT97. The videos for both singles were shot in early August by director Gil Green and has hit airwaves. Black dada is currently working on a new album F.L.A... Discography Mixtapes *F.L.A Collaboration mixtapes * Singles * July 31, 2008: Imma Zoe (Black Dada single) on amazon.com * March 20, 2011: Street Life (Black Dada single) feat. Redd Eyezz (rapper) Featured singles * 2011: I Made It by Franky Morales ft Black Dada youtube Songs * Featured songs * Collaboration singles * Music * 2009: Black Dada ft. Rick Ross - Rags To Riches Music Videos * Street Life - Black Dada ft Redd Eyez * Black DaDa Feat Redd Eyezz - Street Life Official Music Video Promo videos/freestyles * Videos * Links * Strictly Business Records site * Business Records SBRdirect channel on YouTube * Black Dada on Twitter * Black Dada on last.fm * Black Dada myspace * Black Dada biography on 6lyrics.com See Also * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of Rappers * List of American rappers and rap groups * List of American rappers * List of South Florida Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * Haitian Fresh (rapper) * Porter Prince (rapper) Port Au Prince - Haiti Chéri * Redd Eyezz (rapper) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Rappers and Rap Groups Category:Rappers Category:Haitian-American rappers Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in South Florida Metropolitan Area Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Miami Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Little Haiti, Miami Category:2000's hip-hop Category:2000's rappers Category:2010's rappers Category:2010's Hip-Hop Category:Zoe Pound in Hip-Hop Category:Strictly Business Records Category:Black Dada Category:1980 births